


Puppy Kisses and Kitten Hugs

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cat!Haruka, Catboy!Haruka, Catboys, Demisexuality, Dog!Makoto, Dogboys, Fluff, Grooming, Heats, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, dogboy!Makoto, more tags to come and go, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up and figuring stuff out together.<br/>Lots of cute stuff.<br/>It's a lot of discovery right now with hints of smut I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha?  
> So like there was a severe lake of cat Haru and dog Makoto so I took matters into my own hands.  
> p.s. I think Haru would get along with Ice Bear.

Haruka had known Makoto since they were in diapers (the puppy loved to brag about this and even carried baby pictures as proof) and there wasn't anyone else in the world he had known as long as his best friend next door. He was twelve going on thirteen when it happened and he knew there was only one person he wanted to tell let alone find out what was going on. Makoto.

It was a few days before his first heat happened. It wasn't what all the kids at school whispered about to each other nothing at all shaking and craving. It was just a bit itchy? He felt itchy from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail so he did the one thing he knew would make him feel better, he took a bath. But when his bath ran longer than usual his mother went to check on him and her eyes immediately widen at the sight of her son scratching himself furiously.  
"Haruka what's wrong?"  
"I feel itchy all over."  
She walked over to him and sniffed behind his ears. Her tail perked up and she gave a small gasp.  
"Oh Haruka you're in heat! But you're so young! I'll call the doctor and we'll go as soon as I can get you an appointment."  
Haruka looked over at his mother with slight worry. Was something wrong? He felt perfectly fine minus the itching. His mother picked up on his worry and told him everything would be okay he was just a bit of an early bloomer. If that was all it was he could live with that besides he was taller than Makoto so he figured going into heat earlier than anyone else was okay. Maybe he'd also grow a little taller again with the heat who knew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute stuff.

He wouldn't be growing much more. At least not as much as he had hoped according to his doctor and his growth chart they were looking at. He just hoped Makoto didn't grow more than him. His doctor told him that although his heats had been early his ruts might take a while to kick in. Haruka was more than fine with that as he was already dealing with his heats and that was annoying enough as it was.

 

As he and his mother left the doctors office with heat suppressant patches his mother turned to him.  
"Haruka, I think it's time we sat down and talked about some things with you, your father, and myself. Just so you're well informed."  
"'kay but can we talk later. Makoto is coming over."  
"Of course Haruka we'll talk when he leaves for dinner."  
When they arrived home Makoto was already waiting in the kitchen with a glass of lemonade Haruka's father had served him.  
"Haru-chan!" the dogboy exclaimed his tail wagging happily upon seeing his best friend.  
"Drop the 'chan' Makoto. Come on." the small catboy walking quickly to his room followed my his friend.

"Haru your dad said you went to the doctors but it wasn't anything serious." Makoto glanced at him and Haruka knew what Makoto was really asking 'Are you okay?'.  
I'm fine Makoto I promise I just started my heats. " He replied as they sat on his bed facing each other.  
"Oh um then should I-"  
"You can be here it's fine I put a patch on as soon as I left the doctors." Haruka turned his wrist up and showed him the patch his mom had applied there earlier to show him what to do.  
"Does it hurt Haru-chan?" the puppyboy gave a soft whimper.  
Upon hearing him Haruka had a sudden urge that got him wiggling closer to his best friend.  
"It doesn't hurt" he replied "just feels itchy all over and my mom says I kinda smell behind my ears.  
"Oh can I smell Haru? Uh-h if you um don't mind?" Makoto asked looking down and peeking up shyly from beneath his long lashes. How could Haruka say no to that.  
"Fine." He leaned forward a little while Makoto scooched almost beside him to sniff his ears. As Makoto snuffled his ears he gave a small hum.  
"What is it?" Haruka asked ears flattening a little.  
Makoto sat back a bit and smiled genlty at him with his eyes closed. "Haru-chan smells sweet."  
Haruka felt that urge again but this time he knew what he felt like doing. So while Makoto smiled at him he leaned forward and gently lapped at the puppies floppy ears.  
"H-haru-chan!?" Makoto was a little startled. Haruka had never groomed anyone else other than himself. The small dogboy was so happy his tail started thumping on the bed.  
"It's okay ,right?" the young catboy looked at his friend.  
"Of course it is Haru it's you after all."

They looked each other in the eye for a moment understanding the deeper meaning behind their words. How Haruka didn't want to do anything that made Makoto uncomfortable and how Makoto fully trusted Haruka. They young catboy continued grooming one soft floppy ear and as he moved to the next one he felt a weight on his shoulder. Makoto had fallen asleep. Huffing in amusement at his friend he gently laid him down and then laid down next to him deciding that an afternoon nap was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thought Cooking Mama might help him.

Haruka wakes up first with his soft black fuzzy ears twitching from the warmth of the setting sun. He turns to look at Makoto lying next to him and still asleep when he remembers his earlier actions. Why had he felt the urge to be so close to the other small boy and why had he groomed him? He only ever groomed himself and even then not very often. The puppyboy gave a small whimper in his sleep and curled closer to Haruka. The urge kicked in again and honestly he didn't mind. Why should he? Makoto was Makoto. His best friend and the only one he felt close enough to share so much of himself with. Leaning over his friend he began to groom his ears again and soon the small body next to him began to stir.  
"Haru-chan?" Makoto whispered.  
"Mm?" he replied while continuing.  
"Why are you grooming me?"  
Haruka stopped all movement and moved away from Makoto just a bit. Had he done something against Makoto's wishes? Was he bothering him. He didn't think so but the last thing he wanted to do was make Makoto uncomfortable. The other small boy immediately sensed his friends unease and sat up with ears perked in alarm.  
"Oh no Haru it's okay! Actually I really liked it!" He exclaimed with a small happy yip.  
"Really?"  
"Really Haru-chan! You grooming me feels special and it makes me very happy!"  
Haruka stared at Makoto for a while looking at his soft warm smile and his tail happily wagging back and forth thumping on the bed. He knew his friend was telling him nothing but the truth. His cheeks flushed a bit and he looked away feeling a sudden shyness creeping up on him but he was happy nevertheless.  
"So Haru, why did you lick me?"  
"I just felt like it."  
"Oh umm?"  
"It was probably my heat though."  
"Oh no Haru does me being here with you bother you while you're in heat? I-I'll leave right away I don't wanna make you do things you wouldn't normally do!"  
The little puppyboy began to shuffle off the bed but Haruka reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him.  
"Wait Makoto. My heat might have something to do with this but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't really want to."  
A light blush settled on Makoto's cheeks as he moved back towards Haruka and said quietly "Okay Haru-chan."  
Once they had ended their conversation peacefully they both decided to move onto playing video games. Haruka settling on trying to finish the Metroid Prime trilogy while Makoto woefully failed another meal in Cooking Mama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is good!

Haruka's mother peeked from the door frame telling them it was dinner time. As they went down the stairs and made their way to the door. Makoto putting on his shoes as Haruka stood nearby to say his goodbye's to his friend.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school Haru!"  
"Mm-hmm."  
Makoto licked his cheek and as he slowly put his hand to the wet spot on his cheek Makoto had already turned and happily gone out the door. With a faint tint of pink coloring his cheeks he closed the door after his friend and went to sit at the dinner table. 

His mother cleared her throat and addressed him.  
"Now Haruka before we start eating your father and I need to talk to you."  
"We aren't angry or anything son so no worries just some life lessons so you aren't lost!" his father chimed in.  
"Yes," his mother continued "you see after a certain point in your life sometimes more feelings than the ones you already have develop. Like adding something. Now there's nothing wrong if you never do feel anything new. All that matters is you're happy with who you are. Does that make sense sweetie? "  
Haruka nodded thinking back to his actions with Makoto and the feelings it brought to him.  
"There are many types of feelings in this world and many expressions of love and nothing is wrong with a single one of them-"  
"As long as you aren't hurting anyone or hurting yourself!" added his dad.  
His mother nodded in agreement.  
"Absolutely. Now we'll talk more about all of this in a few years. We don't want to overwhelm you. But if you want to do some research on your own we do have a small pamphlet that can direct you to some good books and websites."  
Haruka took the pamphlet his mother handed him and silently read the title that said "Sexuality and you!" in an elegant font. He turned his head towards his father as he started moving his chair closer to him.  
"Okay now it's my turn!" his father said as he placed a small box from his lap to the table in front of Haruka.  
"This may get a little embarrassing but son it's very important! In that box are a few different things that will help with your heats!"  
Haruka felt his cheeks turn a darker pink than earlier. He really hadn't expected that.  
"Now son I won't go through the box with you but rest assured I put plenty of information sheets in there too and made this care box with you in mind!" His fathers tail waving happily and ears straight up in pride. "I mean we can go through the box right now-"  
Haruka's tail shot straight up. He had an idea about what was in the box what with the magazines the boy's passed around in class. He really didn't want to look at this with his dad.  
"Dear please! We don't want to make Haruka uncomfortable." His mother chastised.  
"Right right sorry!" his father said a little quieter "But look son if you don't feel comfortable talking to me your mom is always here and you can always ask your doctor questions too 'kay?"  
Nodding to his father he took the box as it was handed to him.  
"Well!" his mother said "I think that went very well and we can move onto dinner but first Haruka sweetie go put what we gave you in your room."

As Haruka was going up to his room he realized that he felt calm. Feeling so much lighter after talking with his parents. It may have been a bit long and definitely a little embarrassing but Haruka was glad nonetheless. Once he made his way back to the table Haruka ate feeling okay with his recent developing heat. He would talk to Makoto tomorrow about all this now that he felt at peace with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably have some more explicit stuff. Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness ensues.

Haruka wakes the next morning feeling a little itchy despite wearing the patch. Especially around the base of his tail. Ignoring the sensations it gave him he left his room to head downstairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet and before he could wonder why a neatly written note on the kitchen table caught his eye.

Haruka, your father and I are going shopping we'll be back late, -mom.

Well it wasn't the first time he'd be alone all day so he went about making his breakfast and thinking over the things he had to do that day. First and foremost he need to go through the box his father had given him to get it out of the way as embarrassing as it was. After was most definitely his bath which would probably run a little longer, he definitely felt he deserved it. He'd go over to Makoto's house afterwords and tell him what he could but mostly clear a few things up.

 

After breakfast he made his way back to room to begin what felt like one of the most embarrassing things he's have to go through. Yes he understood this was normal but it was still embarrassing! He closed his eyes and dumped the box over. Squinting he saw exactly what he expected a whole bunch of "adult toys" as he heard the boys at school call them. But there were also several neatly folded papers. Grabbing those Haruka read over the first page which was an explanation about how sometimes heats could be a little more troublesome sometimes and required a bit more attention. It was very well written and extremely scientific about more bothersome heats and how to deal with them yourself. It was a little less embarrassing to Haruka knowing this was a pretty normal thing. However the other things on his bed in front of him where still a bit embarrassing not to mention a bit intimidating.

His tail thumped against the bed as he thought over what to grab. Checking over the papers he read one for beginners and started looking for a vibrator that was fairly thin and short. Haruka honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to try using it. On one hand he didn't feel much need to do anything with the patch on his wrist but on the other when he took it off he felt itchy everywhere. Maybe he could just use this thing and get the itchy feeling over with? It was worth a try since he had everything he needed.

As he started to shimmy out of his pants the door opened with a smiling Makoto.  
"Haru-chan the doors were open again so I just-!" Makoto stopped talking when he laid his eyes on what was on the bed.  
"Makoto listen-"  
"I'm so sorry Haru! You're busy doing s-something! I'll go now!" He was staring to turn when Haruka yelled.  
"Wait! Makoto here read these."  
Makoto shuffled over and sat next to his friend. He took the papers and started reading. Haruka watched as sometimes Makoto let out a funny sound or turned a little red but most of the time his face serious like he was studying.

When he finished reading he look at Haruka with a small sigh.  
"These papers sure cover more than my parents told me."  
Haruka's ears perked forward a bit. "Wait did your heat start too? Or rut?"  
"Oh no not yet but when I told them that you got your first heat the talked to me a little. They told me the basics and I got to ask them questions but they wanted to tell me more until I got my first rut or heat."  
They both looked at each other and laughed a little. Both boys thinking back to the "special lesson" they all got a couple of years ago in school. It really hadn't taught them anything just raised questions that were never answered.

"I guess I'll be next to go through this too huh?" Makoto said quietly.  
"I'll be right here Makoto"  
His friend smiled, "Thanks Haru! I'm so glad you're my best friend!" and licked his cheek.  
He shivered feeling the itching near his tail again.  
"Makoto, do that again." Haruka said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else notice that most bottom!makoto fics make him sound like a porn actress, in other words really fake and uncomfortable. He's always blushing or crying or saying he doesn't want to and sometimes all three. It's sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kids talk things through.

"Um Haru-chan, I do want to do that again but," he looked down ears drooping as well, "I just feel like you should be doing this with someone you love." Haruka nodded his yes in agreement.

"No, Haru-chan I mean someone you're in love with. Look you see my parents said you should do things like this with someone you want to be with and love so that you don't hurt yourself and whoever you're with."

"Makoto I know that that's why I'm asking you to be here and why I've told you everything don't you feel the same I thought you did?"

His ears perked up instantly, "Oh Haru! Yes! yes! I love you! I've always loved you too! So then," Makoto sat up straight gently grabbing Haruka's hands, "Haruka Nanase will you officially be my boyfriend and go out with me?"

Haruka huffed lightly, "Of course Makoto, I think we've both been together for a while now we just never said it out loud."

"Hmm... I guess you're right! But since when do you think?" Makoto asked tipping his head to the side.

"Probably when you first kissed me." Haruka's tail swished at the thought of the memory.

Makoto spluttered, "You still remember that? I thought you forgot! But Haru, wait I only kissed you-"

"On the cheek." finished Haruka, "I remember."

\-----

It was a sunny afternoon for the the two boys sitting in front of the garden sharing a coloring book and crayons together. Makoto was six and Haruka had just turned seven the coloring book a present from his grandmother.

"Makoto!" Haruka's mother called, "Your mom wants you home now. She says you two are going shopping together."

"Okay!" called the little boy getting up with Haruka. Holding hands they walked to the front door together. After putting his shoes on he turned to his friend. "I'll come over again tomorrow Haru-chan! Makoto said cheerily then kissed Haruka on the cheek.

Haruka's tail and ears stood on end with surprise clearly showing on his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

Makoto smiled, "Well whenever daddy leaves home he gives mommy a kiss on the cheek! He said he does it because he loves her and I love you Haru-chan!"

Haruka's cheeks turned a light pink as he thought it over then shuffled forward and placed a light peck on Makoto chubby cheek. The little boy giggled as his cheeks turned a light pink too and turned to walk home.

"Bye bye Haru-chan!" he waved over his shoulder. Haruka waved back touching his cheek and feeling very happy that Makoto was his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I see a story with Makoto and Haruka that has miscommunication in it I get confused. They have the best communication I've seen between friends in a show in a long time. How do people miss such great communication?


End file.
